


Telling a Lie

by Laureen



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureen/pseuds/Laureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty didn't tell Maura the whole truth. A short episode tag to 3x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling a Lie

Patty sagged back into the pillow as Maura stormed out of his room, trailing after Rizzoli. Part of him, a very _small_ part, felt guilty for not telling his little girl the truth. There had been a moment there where he'd been tempted to tell Maura the truth, to tell her that no, he wouldn't have shot her friend because until she'd shot him, she hadn't been a threat. And part of Patty was impressed that Rizzoli had the guts to shoot him, even if it did _hurt_.

The truth was, though, that now that he was on his way to lockup, Maura needed her friend more than ever. He wouldn't be there to watch over her anymore, so he would have to trust that Rizzoli--no, she'd earned his respect--he's have to trust that _Jane_ would watch over his baby now. If nothing else, Patty knew Jane had the balls to do what had to be done to keep her friends safe. 

He just wished that making sure his girl would be safe hadn't lost him Maura's love.


End file.
